MMS-007 Serpent
The MMS-007 Serpent (or The Stone Serpent, as it is more commonly called) is a prototype Heavy Assault Mobile Suit created by the Mariemaia Army, but used by the Preventers' pilot, Aaron Scout. Technology and Combat Characteristics The only fixed armament installed on the Serpent were two 8-tube missile launchers, one mounted in each shoulder. Besides these launchers, the suit could carry a variety of hand weapons, including a bazooka, a beam cannon and a double Gatling gun. Despite these strong weapons the Serpent only had two beam swords for close combat weapons, putting the suit at a slight disadvantage if any enemy was able to come into close proximity to the suit. Defense-wise, the Serpent was built of the newest armor available, called Neo-titanium. This material was almost as strong as gundanium alloy used on the Gundams but far easier to produce. However, for the MMS-007, they added gundanium in the alloy, giving it twice the durability. Armaments *'8-Tube Missile Launcher' Stored in the shoulders of mobile suit, is a missile launcher that shoots 8 missiles from each shoulder. When not in use the shoulder armor closes up, concealing the missiles. It is the only fixed armament installed on the mobile suit. They possess enough power to destroy a MS. *'Double Gatling Gun' Similar to the upgraded XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai, these weapons shoot a rapid amount of fire power. When not being used, it is attached to the storage rack on the back of the mobile suit. *'Bazooka' A weapon of destructive force, that is held over the shoulder of the Serpent when firing. It is stored on the back of the mobile suits storage rack when its not being used. It fires explosive rounds. *'Beam Cannon' A handheld weapon that shoots a powerful beam. It can be equipped to the storage rack on the back of the mobile suit when its not being used during battle. It was derived from the beam cannons of the OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate and OZ-02MD Virgo. While it doesn't have a high fire rate, it makes up for it with sheer power. *'2 Beam Sabers' Unlike the mass produced Serpents, the MMS-007 was equipped with two beam sabers, to make up for the close combat disadvantage, located in the forearms of the suit. System Features *'Storage Rack' A simple easy to reach storage rack that is placed on the back of the mobile suit. Its holds the double gatling gun, bazooka, and the beam cannon when they are not needed in battle. *'Prototype ZERO System' A more gentle form of the ZERO system found in the Wing Zero and Epyon, but still powerful, it overwhelms Aaron the first time he uses it. Aaron eventually learns to use it properly. History According to the background, the Serpent was designed by OZ as a general-purpose replacement for the OZ-06MS Leo shortly before or during the events leading up to the Eve Wars. During this time, the production facilities at L3 colony of X-18999 were claimed by the Barton Foundation, who then began to produce this type of mobile suits to use in an attack of the now-pacifistic Earth Sphere Unified Nation. All in all 500 Serpent units were produced. The MMS-007 was created during this time to be a officers unit; unique, yet the same. Only two were made, and only one was used. After the Mariemeia Movement ended, the Preventers took the remaining MMS-007, but was taken by a young teenager, Aaron Scout. Category:Prototype Mobile Suits